


О мультиках и сиреневых веночках

by Victoria_Logan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Logan/pseuds/Victoria_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я с тобой никуда не пойду. Ты ненормальный.<br/>— А ты женат на моих волосах, — довольно сообщает Айзек. — Это судьба, парень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О мультиках и сиреневых веночках

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/gifts).



[ ](http://www.pichome.ru/image/dJH)

— Твой волк похож на серийного убийцу.

Джексон тихо выдыхает и прикрывает глаза, силясь не сломать карандаш, планшет или руку стоящего за спиной Айзека. Незаконченный рисунок нового персонажа детского мультфильма, который обязательно убьёт своим трагизмом несколько миллионов нервных клеток подрастающего поколения, с неодобрением глядит на Лейхи.

«Ты идиот?»

Уиттмор солидарен со своим творением, но вслух поддержку не высказывает — он и так прослыл чудаком из мультипликационного отдела, не хватало только поддерживать легенду о поехавшей крыше. Тогда его точно куда-нибудь упекут. Белые стены, пол и потолок. Зато можно сутками рисовать и клеить стаканчики. Не такой уж и отстойный вариант.

— Если бы ты проходил школьный психологический тест, то для тебя сформировали бы отдельный класс.

Айзек обходит кресло Джексона и становится рядом. Подпирает подбородок кулаком и смотрит на набросок так, будто находится в музее и изучает что-то из-под руки Ван Гога.

«Чёртов позёр».

— С какой радости? — спрашивает Уиттмор и приподнимает бровь.

Лейхи молчит.

И молчит.

И молчит.

Берёт в руки планшет, перелистывает готовые кадры и усмехается.

Не к добру.

— Это анимированная версия Ганнибала?

— Что? — Джексон на секунду теряется, и лишь потом — как-то запоздало — включает королеву драмы. Просто потому что он человек искусства. Ему положено быть таким, ведь правда? — Это история о волке, который ищет свою стаю. Какой, нахрен, Ганнибал?

— Предыдущую он, судя по всему, сожрал, — философски изрекает Айзек и возвращает планшет на место.

Вдох-выдох; вдох-выдох; вдох-выдох.

Окей, система даёт сбой и, задорно подпрыгивая, отправляется к чёрту.

— Её истребили охотники!

— Потому что этот волк сожрал одного из них? Да, месть — это интересно.

Внутренний Аристотель Лейхи никак не желает затыкаться. И бесит. С самого, блять, первого дня, когда Джексон случайно столкнулся с Айзеком у кофейного автомата, случайно залип на его кудряшках и абсолютно случайно признался им в любви. На автопилоте. Типа: « _Эй, чувак, я тут новенький и хочу жениться на твоих волосах, ты согласен?_ »

Услышав в ответ: « _А где обручальная резинка? Соблюдай традиции, парень_ », — Джексон окончательно понял, что попал.

Когда тем же вечером Лейхи обосрал — другого слова просто не подобрать, серьёзно — его черепашку Лу-лу, Уиттмор понял, что любовь бессердечная скотина с самым ужасным чувством юмора. И с тех пор начался ад.

Потому что желание завалить и задушить этого кудрявого кретина было удивительно равносильным. Айзек же лишь подливал масла в огонь.

— Никто никого не жрал, что ты прицепился?

— У него в глазах был голод маленького поселения в Африке. А потом он пропал. И либо тебе пора на обед, либо он латентная булимичка. Это наводит на мысли о том, что кто-то кем-то явно пообедал. Какой из вариантов правильный?

Джексон борется с побуждением нарисовать Айзека с носком вместо кляпа во рту. Просто так. Чтобы не зарывался.

— У тебя в голове лапша вместо извилин. Иди в китайский ресторан, пусть мне из неё приготовят суп.

Лейхи улыбается и обнимает Уиттмора вместе с креслом. Тактильный маньяк, честное слово.

— Я знал, что угадаю. Обедать?

Джексон мысленно матерится.

— Я с тобой никуда не пойду. Ты ненормальный.

— А ты женат на моих волосах, — довольно сообщает Айзек. — Это судьба, парень.

Джексон безрезультатно цепляется за стол, шкаф, стены, косяк и дверь, пока Лейхи вывозит его из кабинета, и в конечном итоге оказывается в мелкой забегаловке на углу.

Импровизированный транспорт в виде офисного кресла приходится оставить на выходе: охранник категорически против вывоза имущества компании без документов. Сплошная вредность.

Айзек поразительно мил с девушкой за стойкой, пока делает заказ; Айзек улыбается коллегам, которые тоже заходят перекусить к «Бойду» — зачем люди называют кафе своими именами? — и, наконец, Айзек с двумя порциями чизкейка садится рядом с Джексоном, предварительно поцеловав его в щёку.

Уиттмор то краснеет, то зеленеет, начиная напоминать поломанный светофор, и шипит сквозь зубы:

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь, придурок?

Лейхи продолжает сверкать зубами.

— Эрика, — он кивком указывает на девушку за стойкой, — уверена, что мы вместе. Они с Верноном поспорили, и я только что помог ей выиграть сотню. Половина наша.

Джексон борется с желанием ударить себя ладонью по лбу, поэтому бьёт Айзека. Ложкой. В ухо.

На самом деле, у него внутри сейчас беснуется стадо тюленей — да-да, он в курсе, что их объединённые группы называются гаремом, просто это слово ему категорически не нравится, — и если бы в заведении было чуть меньше людей, он обязательно захлопал рукой по столешнице, издавая крайне позорные звуки.

— Я готов пожертвовать свою долю на новые мозги для тебя.

Лейхи вырисовывает сердечко из корицы на принесённом какао и протягивает его Уиттмору. Предательская улыбка акварельным пятном расплывается на лице.

— Приятного аппетита, — говорит Айзек.

И теперь Джексон хочет нарисовать его с венком из цветков на голове.

[ ](http://www.pichome.ru/image/dJV)

— Твой кролик похож на наркомана.

Джексон разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и кидает в Айзека стилус, попадая точно в лоб. Компьютерное перо отпружинивает на планшет и случайно убирает мохнатому нос. И, блять… Теперь он реально похож на наркомана.

«Вы сказочные кретины», — с укором говорит рисунок, сверкая косыми глазами.

Уиттмор матерится и пытается отменить последнее действие, но планшет зависает.

Загрузка, загрузка, загрузка. Подождите, пока колесо перестанет крутиться.

Счастья и процветания грёбаному Самсунгу.

— Он только что стал Тирионом Ланнистером, или это авторская задумка?

Система приходит в норму и возвращает бедному зверьку драгоценную часть лица. Джексон выдыхает и сурово — во всяком случае, он очень надеется, что это выглядит именно так — смотрит на Айзека. Воображение, злорадно похихикивая, дорисовывает носок во рту.

— Это мультик, а не психологический триллер, Лейхи. Здесь нет ни серийных убийц, ни наркоманов.

— Тогда почему тут поле конопли?

— Это не…

Уиттмор рассеяно смотрит на пробники фона и… Окей, он зарисовался.

— Это папоротник.

Айзек смеётся в голос. Садится на корточки рядом с Джексоном и упирается ладонями в его колени.

«Объявляю вас идиотом и дебилом, можете поцеловать друг друга», — бурчит кролик и рассматривает свой нос.

— На следующей неделе ежегодные игры, — начинает Лейхи, и Уиттмор уже чует неладное. — Парные соревнования внутри штата сотрудников. Свежий воздух, пиво и куча нелепых заданий.

Губы Айзека продолжают что-то говорить, говорить, говорить. И говорить. Джексон безбожно залипает, и все попытки заставить мозг нормально функционировать заканчиваются феерическим провалом. Вокруг летают ромашки, скачут единороги, и феи рассыпают блестящую пыльцу.

— Я записал нас, — ба-бах волшебной палочкой по голове.

— Чего?

— Не переживай, парень, будет весело, — уверяет Лейхи и смотрит своими невозможно-голубыми глазами.

«Скажи ему нет, скажи ему нет, скажи ему нет».

— Окей.

«Пф-ф-ф-ф».

Однако весело Уиттмору не становится. Ни через день, ни через неделю, когда тотальное безумие, именуемое «Играми», заканчивается.

У Джексона все руки в мозолях, выбит палец, болит спина, и задорно расцветает здоровенный синяк в половину бедра. Как человек, когда-то работавший с красками, он не может не отметить красивый перелив из синего в фиолетовый, но на этом сомнительные плюсы заканчиваются.

Ему охренеть как больно, о чём он не забывает напомнить Айзеку, когда тот приходит в понедельник к нему в кабинет.

Лейхи извиняется и ставит на стол две коробки с едой из китайского ресторана. Потому что передвигается теперь Уиттмор по минимуму, а голубоглазая доставка сама вызвалась на помощь.

— Твой тюлень… — по привычке начинает Айзек, но Джексон его перебивает.

Складывает в комок салфетки и запихивает неугомонному кудрявому идиоту их в рот. Тот растерянно хлопает глазами и мычит.

Мечты сбываются.

— Мой тюлень ни на кого не похож. Отвали. И где чай?

Лейхи достаёт из заднего кармана пару запечатанных пакетиков и кладёт их на стол.

На коробке с лапшой Уиттмор обнаруживает кривую надпись « _Моим милым голубкам. С любовью и благодарностью за победу. От Стайлза_ ».

— От Стайлза? — с удивлением спрашивает Джексон.

— Не только в кафе у Бойда делались ставки. Дерек безбожно прогорел.

Лейхи улыбается и перед выходом целует Уиттмора в макушку.

Ромашки, единороги, феи. И Айзек с цветочным венком на голове. Определённо.

[ ](http://www.pichome.ru/image/dJs)

— Твой я похож на…

Айзек спотыкается об собственную ногу и резко затыкается. Джексон с ужасом осознаёт, что сворачивать незаконченный рисунок уже нет смысла, и медленно поворачивается в сторону Лейхи.

Тот рассматривает собственное лицо с веночком на голове. С долбаным розовым веночком из розочек на кудрявой светловолосой голове. Потому что Уиттмор тотальный, галактический, вселенский долбоёб. Однако здравствуйте.

Айзек молчит.

И молчит.

И молчит.

Берёт в руки планшет, увеличивает изображение и улыбается.

Совсем пиздец.

Уиттмор думает о том, что ему хочется быть первым в истории страусом, который засунет голову в песок. И шею. И тело целиком. Потому что желание провалиться сквозь землю приобретало необъятные масштабы.

«Ты тоже ему нравишься» — говорит улыбчивый Айзек-из-планшета.

— Думаю, у меня не получится это нормально объяснить, — говорит Джексон Айзеку-перед-ним.

— Это мило. Но розовый не мой цвет. Сделай их фиолетовыми.

Уиттмор кашляет.

— О, — ладно, это было внезапно. — Окей.

Джексон меняет настройки палитры, берёт стилус и перекрашивает цветы. Как в магазинах из белых роз делают синие.

У него дрожит рука и трясётся планшет, будто он на экзамене в художественной школе. Надо сделать правильно. Надо сделать красиво. Надо. Надо. Надо.

— Тебя укусил энцефалитный клещ?

— Меня касался долбанутый ты.

Изображение самопроизвольно перекручивается, на несколько секунд прожигая их обоих суровым взглядом, и снова становится умилительно-улыбчивым.

Адская железка купидонского происхождения.

— Я просрал Мэтту сотню, — раздаётся над ухом Уиттмора.

Перо соскальзывает, и глаз Айзека-из-планшета становится инопланетным.

— В смысле?

— Первый шаг должен был быть за мной. Я не успел.

Светофор лица Джексона замыкает на красном. Он боится повернуться в сторону, потому что — ну правда — вдруг он понял всё неправильно? Вдруг они говорят о, например, мультфильме про Айзека. Или Хэллоуин-образе для Айзека. Или о чём угодно, бесконечно связанного с Айзеком, но без какого-либо вмешательства Джексона.

С его-то кармическим талантом пожизненного кретина.

— Какой шаг?

«Притвориться идиотом? О, да, прекрасный план».

Лейхи качает головой.

— Не дури.

Он достаёт из кармана два билета на «Человека-муравья» и кладёт на стол перед Уиттмором.

— Сегодня в семь. С меня попкорн и комментарии. А твой я похож на охренительного красавчика.

Айзек подмигивает и выходит за дверь, оставляя Джексона наедине с собой же.

И Уиттмор даже не замечает, как начинает хлопать ладонью по коленке, издавая поистине мужественный писк.


End file.
